Demons' Butler
by Silent-Sarcasm
Summary: John knew that his job was two in one. One was to be a solider and the other a nanny. He just didn't expect to be babysitting a house full of demons. The toughest demons in the world at that. Maybe he shouldn't had brought his little brother with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, this story is long over do. Sorry that this first chapter is nothing but a filler chapter, just presenting the main two characters of my story. The next chapter will be nothing but adding in the demons of the story. Afterward, the fun will begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either comic of Hellboy or Batman. They both belong to Dark Horse and DC comics respectfully.**

John was in his room packing his stuff getting ready to go to BPRD. When, he heard the pattern of hurrying footsteps coming his way. It wasn't hard to guess who it was. Being that this house only had three residents and they were way too light to be his uncle's. Therefore, they could be other than-

"Big Brother" a red head boy screamed as he burst through the door, jumping onto the older boy's back. He continues to chant "Is it true?" as he cling to john's back, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

John just laughed as he reached to receive the boy off his back. "Is what true?"

"Are we really going to the big city?" He asked trying to hold back the excitement in his voice, failing miserably.

"Yes but more correctly going back."

He went back to packing his bags while the younger boy took a seat on the bed.

"Oh that's right. We did live in the big city once."

"Yea, you don't remember?" he asked his little brother, who shook his head in responds.

"Well it was four years ago." John said, putting his hands on his chin. "So I'm guessing you don't remember our house either?" He asked, receiving another shake of the head.

"Was it big?" The boy asked as he sat on the bed. John went back to his packing.

"Yeah, almost as big as Uncle Sam's house actually. But, of course it didn't have as much land as him."

"No one has as much land as me." A deep voice said from the doorway. They both turn to look at a husky man. He wore a hat and an open stripe shirt with faded jeans.

"Well lots of people have the same amount of land." John said to his uncle.

"That made be true. But it doesn't have that feel." Sam said moving his hands over an imaginary smooth surface. The other two occupants just look at him.

"What you mean Uncle?" The red head boy finally asks after the long staring contest.

"Well Colin, every house has a vibe, that thing that makes it different from being a house and a home and if it is a home, the vibe spread over the area. Making even the smallest of homes, seem like it bigger than it is. That can be done by having a loving and caring family inside of it." He said wrapping an arm around each of them.

Colin giggled "Like us?"

"Exactly!" The older man said while ruffling his hair. "That's why no one has as much land as me. Cause their vibe can't match up to a barn taken care of by a loving caring family of three." Sam finishes kissing both them on the forehead.

"But the Kents have more land than you and their eight of them." John added.

"You know you're a spoiled sport." He said ruffling the man hair and releasing them both.

Straighten his hair back out. "Just stating the fact Uncle." He said to the retreating form.

The man laughed a deep hearty laugh, turning back toward them. "True, but you still ruined the moment. Anyways I be downstairs cooking you kids something to eat. You got a long ride ahead of you." Turning around and heading downstairs to the kitchen. They both grin as they could hear his heavy footsteps heading down the hall and then downstairs, fading from their ear range.

John went back to packing the remaining items into his suitcase. While his younger brother ponder in his thoughts, thinking about all the fun they can have in the big city. "Hey you should be packing too. We have to leave in three hours to get on the bus to the airport. So-"

"Don't worry Uncle help me pack last night." Colin interrupted him.

He turns to give him a weird look. "I started packing the first time you told me."

"But that was months ago." The young man said giving him a strange look. The boy just nodded in return.

"Yep!" John still had a puzzled look on his face.

"But if you started the first time I told you. Why was Uncle helping you packing last night?" He inquired.

Colin scratches the back of his head. "Well I'm not that good of a packer." He said looking like a chastised puppy. The older boy sighs.

"It's okay. I would be amazed if you were, seeing as you never done it before." John said, finishing the last part under his breath.

"Yeah but he help me pack all the necessities!" The boy sung gleefully.

"Oh and what would that be?" He said as he listens to the boy. Colin was naming everything that would be classified as a necessity, such as clothing, bedding, hygiene, and entertainment. Entertain being video games and comic books which aren't technically a necessity. But to a 12 year old boy it is.

"Did you pack Rory?" He asked the still talking boy. The red head grasped, looking at him as if he just said the worst thing imaginable.

"Rory is not a thing! He's a being." His younger brother screeched.

"Oh if that so, where is he right now?" The older male asked the offended kid with a huge grin.

"Oh that's easy. He downstairs helping uncle packed his clothes" Colin said offering his older brother a huge grin of his own. This made his older brother frown at him. "What's wrong?"

The young man look at the ground and then back to him. "Um…you know Uncle Sam not going with us right?"

"What!" The boy gave him a confused look.

"I only able to get me and you tickets. Plus Uncle would never leave this farm."

"Well maybe neither will I?" He pouts crossing his arms.

"Colin?" He called to the boy currently ignoring him. "Don't you want to go to the big city and see Garfield again?" John said trying to persuade the boy.

"Not if it means leaving him here alone by himself to take care of the farm and if Garfield was here he would say the same thing." Colin push out as he heard the triangle play in the distant.

"Look like it time for breakfast. Let's let uncle decide." The older of the two says as he grabs his luggage and heads downstairs.

"Let's let him." The younger one says as he stomps down the stairs pass his brother.

"Boys it time to eat." Sam says right before they enter the dining room, both wearing identical scowls. "What got your pigs in the mud?"

"John wants me to leave you here alone to tend for farm on your own."

"I told him I only had two tickets and you wanted to stay on the farm."

"But you can't do it all on your own."

"I'm sure he is more than capable of take caring the farm by himself. He did it for many years without us."

"Yeah but we been here so long that-"

Sam stuck two fingers between his lips and whistle, ending any further arguments. They both turn to look at him.

"Listen Colin your brother is right." Before Colin could protest he said "But you're also right as well. I have to admit. That I have gotten so use to you two being here that, it will be hard getting back used to being just me here. But I can assure you that I will."

Colin looks down at his feet. "Are you sure?" He asked

He got on one knee and looks the boy in the eyes. "I promise and even if I can't I could just ask the Kents for help. Cause clearly the have more than enough hands over there." He said looking at the older of the two.

"But, what if they can't help you? What if there a hurricane and they're too busy looking after themselves to can look after you?" The youngest cried.

The questions caught both of them off going. Considering the situation Colin had depicted was totally possible. They wouldn't any strangers to tornado and hurricanes but.

"If that situation every a' rises. This place would be all yours, John's and Garfield's." Sam said.

"But I don't want you to die. Death is an important part of life. The old must die so the new can live. Plus last time I check I wasn't dying anytime soon. You're the one who brought up the hurricane." He said as he ruffled the boy red hair and stood back up to full height "So let's eat and get you too out of here." He smiled at them and they smiled back.

Each took a seat at the table and ate their breakfast. Talking about all the new adventures they were going to have in the big city. Not soon later the boy had grabbed their stuff, said they final fell wells, jump on the bus and head on their way to the big city.

**Yes I know the ending was a little rush. But I honestly didn't feel like adding any more dialogue. I think I had enough of it. Plus I will didn't have anything else for them to say.**

**Review, Comment and Wait for more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the second chapter of demon's butler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. **

**Chapter 2**

Colin hopped off the bus excitedly. He looks around at his surrounding expectedly. Everyone and everything seem to be in a hurry to get where they were going. John carried all their bags off the bus as best as he could, dropping all them as soon as his feet touches the cement.

"A little helps here Colin." The older brother says to the younger one.

The little red head took a deep breath and then breathe out. "You smell that big brother. That's the smell of pollution." He smiles as he turned to the brunette.

"I don't see how that's a good thing, but if you're happy I'm happy." John shrugs, while he dug into his pocket to pull out a piece of folded-up paper. He soon unfolded it to reveal a map of the city, a big map of the city at that. "Okay so we are here in central city. So the bureau should be around here somewhere." He says looking up from the map.

"Is that it?" Colin pointed to the building they were currently standing in front of. It was a big gray building with the initials, BPRD, on it.

"Well…I don't think that there are that many building with the same initials. Or that many that don't have the words under it explaining what they stand for."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Colin yells as he grabs his bags and ran into the building.

"Colin, wait! We don't know for certain if it is or not!" He yells even though he was running right behind the boy with his bags in tow. They ran through the revolving doors and stop as they gazed at the room they were now in. The place had marble all over it. Marble floor, marble pillars, marble ceiling and a huge marble desk right in front of them. The pair walks up to the desk still looking around at the interior. It didn't seem like a place responsible for demon control. Not to mention the business man walking with a suitcase. There was obviously nowhere to stay in this place. Maybe he read the letter wrong.

"Excuse me, Sir." He asks the elderly man behind the desk.

The white-haired man look up from where he stopped in the book he was currently reading. "Can I help you?" He asks in a very proper voice.

"Umm yes…See I think we might be in the wrong place…I'm supposed-"

"To be meeting with Mister Wayne am I correct?" The man cut him giving him a blank expression while he still had his mouth open.

John just stood there in silence and shock. "Well yeah." He says finally coming back to his senses.

"Go stand over there on the logo. I called and let him know you're here." The man says as he turns to the dial some numbers into the phone.

John and Colin walk over to stand on the BPRD logo in the center of the room. He listens to the man as he began to talk to someone on the other end of the line. He didn't seem to catch all that was being said, but he did caught the ending.

"-I be sure to send him down." He says as he hung up the phone.

'So this place has a basement? Hmm wonder where-" Before he could finish that thought the ground below him disappear. It didn't move, it didn't crumble, it didn't even fade away. It just vanished. The boys found themselves falling threw a perfectly craved hole right below the logo. Both were screaming at the top of lungs as the fell farther and farther down the hole. John pray to whatever god was watching that there be something soft to land on. This wasn't how he wanted him or Colin to die. But then how did he want to die. Maybe with a family and kids first. His thoughts were cut short again as his face came into contact with something soft.

"Hmm I was expecting one of them to do a back flip." A deep male voice said in a disappointed tone.

"I was expecting one of them to miss the mat honestly." A not as deep male voice said in an unexplainable tone.

"What is with you two and always expecting people to do something special when they fall through the hole?" Another voice said as footsteps approach them.

"Missing the mat isn't really anything special. It's just really stupid."

John had to look up from where he had landed. It just be nicer to see who was mocking him then to just hear their voices. Colin had landed on his back. So he was able to see each and every last one of the people standing in front of them. He could also see all the different instruments and devices that were in front of him as well.

"Hello! Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research Department. My name is Richard Grayson." A man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes says with a grin. He wore a black suit like many of the other people in the room, a white shirt underneath with a black tie. It was best to assume he had on black dress shoes even though neither of them could see from where they had landed. Behind him stood two other Caucasian male, one with short cut red hair and the other with black hair that kinda stuck up which made the white bang hanging over his right eye stand out even more. They both wore the same kind of suit like the rest. Even had the little bat badges over their beast pockets like the man in front of them.

"I'm Colin Wilkes. It's a nice to meet you." The younger of the two says as got up to shake the man extended hand.

John was still quiet as he observes the room they were in. All the different devices and the people in the room, it was a lot to take in. He barely registered when he heard someone talking to him.

"What? Huh?" He says as he turns to the party that had spoken.

"I said what's your name brunette?" Richard says again with a smirked.

"J-J-Jo-John Myers! It's John Myers." He said as he seemed to be mesmerized in the others' eye.

Richard laughed as he spoke again. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you **John Myers**." He says the last part in a low and seductive tone.

The two behind him just rolled their eyes.

"And those two people behind me are Jason Todd" Points towards the guy with the white bang. "And Roy Harper." Points towards the red head.

John looks beside him to notice the red head that was beside him earlier is missing.

"You're a red head just like me." He could hear his brother's voice sound off behind Richard. He looks behind him to see his brother standing in front of Roy.

"That's right Colin. You know we're an endangered species?" Roy said.

"We are?" Colin grasps.

"Yeah…how many red heads do you know?" The man asked the boy.

"Not many…I thought I was the only one." The little boy answers.

"Wanna know why?" He asked the boy another question as he just nods his head. He bends down to the kid's level to whisper it in his ear, but still saying it loud enough for the other three men to hear. "It's because most of them are dying…their head black." He said looking at Jason who just glares back at him.

Colin took a deep grasp with the news he just heard. "That's awful!" He said as if he just heard the worst thing ever. Which in his case, it probably was.

"Yes, stick with me and we'll make sure to keep our race alive." Roy said to the little boy who just nods in response.

What happen after this seem to happen in a flash. Colin had somehow got onto Roy's back, his bags magically appear in Roy's hands, and they were heading down the hall yelling something along the lines of 'Red Pride!' and 'Red Heads Forever!'.

"Wait! Colin!" John jumped up from where he still lying.

Richard holds out his hand. "Don't worry." He said in a very calm voice. "He has two little ones at home. May I say both red heads." He turns his hand to help the brunette up. John gratefully takes the hand and get to his feet. "Grab your stuff and follow me." Richard said as he turn and began to walk in the same direction as the Roy and Colin.

**Okay so while reading this story you might have notice the ending. Very simple, this story will have two (possibly more) Lgbt characters. Richard Grayson will be bisexual and Beast boy (even though Raven in this story) will be a teenager dealing with sexuality issues and being a demon. As of yet John is still straight and Grayson is going to be a man who gets around.**

**Review, Comment, and tell me how my writing. I do take suggestions.**


End file.
